


Blue Deschutes

by argentscoyote



Series: People From Different TV Formats That Need to Interact [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: Time is running out and neither of them want to say goodbye.





	

It a single moment that seems to go on forever of the two of them whispering sweet nothings in the others ears. Little breaths of promises and affections that run so much deeper than “I love you” ever could. He holds her close, like if he lets her go she would disappear into thin air, like his hold on her is the only thing keeping her together. She doesn’t mind. She holds him tighter. His lips, soft and smooth trail up her cheek and graze her ear. He breathes her name, so gentle like. She loves the way her name sounds on his lips. It’s like she’s hearing anyone speak it for the first time. He tells her he loves her, tells her his affection for her runs so dangerously deep it literally wrenches his heart. He tells her that he’s never felt anything like it, and she knows he means it. And that sentence in itself means so much more than “I love you”, so much more than “you’re my world”. A 162-year-old vampire who's seen love more than she has, yet she has the honor of being the object of the love that literally hurts his once dead heart. 

Her hands run through his hair, soft strands weaving through her fingers. She tells him she loves him too. She tells him the thought of him doesn’t make her heart flutter. It makes her heart ram against her ribcage like it’s trying so desperately to escape. She tells him she’s scared, truly terrified for the first time, and all he can do is smile. He holds her closer. 

Forest green eyes take in all she is. Thick beauty of deep, dark eyes that turn a vibrant, electric blue and skin the color of vanilla caramel. A body his seen in full exposure, limbs that have been wrapped around him and lips that have kissed every inch of his body. He tells her she’s beautiful. Though they’ve been intimate, there isn’t a hint of lust in his tone. His sincere, genuine as he tells her she’s all things lovely, that she’s worth every little thing in this wretched world. She holds him by the back of his neck and presses their foreheads together. 

She stares into his eyes. They’ve always been her favorite physical feature of his. They’re dark in a way that if you stood a distance you’d think they were brown, but the closer you get, the more of him you see, the more you realize they’re green. The color of the tall trees that were once her home for eight years. Perhaps that’s why she loves his eyes so much. They don’t just remind her of the home she once had – they are home. 

He is home.

His hands push her shirt so that his hands are against her skin. He needs to be close to her. His love for her overwhelms him so, rushes so deeply that he needs to feel her. He squeezes her sides. 

A tear runs down her face. He leans in, presses his lips against her skin as he kisses the tear away. He doesn’t realize his crying too.

“Promise me,” she whispers.

He breathes. “Forever.”

It’s a lie. He promises her forever, but it cannot be fulfilled. It’s the goddamn curse that even after it brings him the most painful, wonderful love he’s ever known still manages to break his heart. He can’t even die with the one he loves most. She’s all things beautiful and pure, and she doesn’t deserve this. She deserves her forever. A coyote can live a life and die and still have its forever. A vampire can live dead and forever is literally forever.

She doesn’t deserve this. 

Neither does he. 

There’s shouting and rustling behind him, and he knows time is running out. His hands are on her face, as her face scrunches and more tears fall. “I’ll find you,” he tells her. His voice is urgent, and the rush of it, the importance in it makes her shake with dread because she knows what’s coming. “I’ll spend the rest of my goddamn immortal life looking for you.”

“You better,” she says. Her hands grip his shirt. “I’ll be waiting.” She tries to crack a smile, and the attempt makes him smile too. 

They’re getting closer. Stefan can hear dogs barking and men shouting. The safety of a gun is switched off. They found them.

He leans forward, kisses her with every damned emotion he has. She’s equally desperate, faces practically smashed together. It’s not pretty. It’s not romantic. It’s mean, it’s hurt, and it’s a goodbye neither of them wants to say. 

He pulls back and kisses her forehead one last time before letting her go. 

“Run,” he tells her. He pushes her away, and she almost immediately takes a step towards him. But the hunters are right there, and the wolfsbane laced silver weapons they carry can only kill one of them. Stefan waves at her, urging her to go. “Run, Malia! Go!”

She looks at him one more time and tries to ignore just how much she’ll miss him. 

“I love you,” she mouths.

And then she turns and runs as fast she can.

He stands there, watching Malia’s body grow smaller and smaller until she all but disappears. The hunters are in front of him now, surrounding him as they aim their weapons. The leader is talking to him, demanding to know where the coyote is, but all Stefan can do is stare at the spot she once stood in. “I’ll find you,” he whispers one more time before he holds nothing back as he attacks them.

He knows by the time he does she’ll be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to end where because Stefan promises Malia forever and cannot deliver because he’ll live on for literally forever and she’ll die a mortal, all old and whatnot, so they die together by killing each other. But then I realized just how much I don’t like Romeo and Juliet, and how it was almost romanticizing suicide and that’s something I never want to do. Suicide is something that’s horrible and real and needs to be taken seriously. If you are having those dark thoughts, please know you are loved and there is always someone to talk to. Whether that be me, a parent, a friend, a teacher – there’s always someone to listen. You’re too valuable to this world, please don’t leave it.


End file.
